InFiDeLiDaD?
by the-precious-princess
Summary: Soubi ama a Ritsika mas que a nadie en el mundo, pero por una noche de aventura puede arruinar su relacion con Ritsuka, que paso cuando Ritsuka se entero....leean y averiguen ke paso, contiene lemon, yaoi, dejen sus reviews porfa!
1. PeCaDo

- otra ves no vino…- suspiraba triste – Soubi…

- otra ves no vino…- suspiraba triste – Soubi…

El viento jugaba con la cortinas de su ventana, el sol se colaba por donde podía, hasta que una sombra apareció frente a el.

- So-soubi…cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que la ventana no es una puerta?! – gritaba pero no por estar enojado sino porque trataba de disimular su emoción

- es un orden? – pregunto dirigiéndole una calida mirada y una pequeña sonrisa

- pues….no sabia que responder, pero se dio cuenta de que si entraba por la puerta principal habría mas problemas con su madre…

- suki da yo Ritsuka… - dijo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico a quien ya casi besaba

- te he dicho que dejes de decir eso!... – grito otra ves pero esta ves por la impresión que le había dado

- eso también es una orden? – volvió a preguntar

- si!! – dijo determinantemente, sentándose en el cama

El mayor se acerco lentamente a el, acaricio suavemente el cabello del chico, se veía bien sin las orejas, se hincó frente a el, y bajo su mano a su cara, levanto su rostro, haciendo que lo mirara y con esa misma mano, tomo un mechón de su pelo y lo coloco detrás de su oreja, mientras acercaba mas su rostro, de un momento a otro, uno sus labios a los de su pequeño, esos dulces y aun inexpertos labios que tanto le gustaban… era curioso pero ya no era un niño y aun así se sentía esa inocencia en el

Lo recostó en la cama, sin separar sus labios, Ritsuka estaba confundido como oponerse ante la acción de su luchador, Quero seguir pero…no, no quería que siguiera, estaba indeciso, hasta que sintió como las manos de Soubi, lo tocaban debajo de su playera, haciendo lo posible por quitársela. De u solo movimiento, Ritsuka detuvo las manos de Soubi y se levanto como puedo de la cama rompiendo el beso.

- eso es lo único que buscas de mi!?, solo quieres acostarte conmigo?! – no obtuvo respuesta, tenia ganas de llorar, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero de coraje – vete!!

- es una orden?

- VETE!!, no quiero verte!!

- bien – se levanto de la cama y salio por la ventana

- te odio!! – grito, arrojando una almohada contra el suelo, sabia que a Soubi solo le interesaba su cuerpo, su comportamiento hacia el había cambiado desde que le había entregado sus orejas, se dejo caer en su cama, llorando, hasta que lo venció el sueño.

Mientras tanto Soubi apareció en su departamento

vaya me tenias preocupado!, fuiste a verlo verdad? – preguntaba Kio dirigiéndole una mirada perversa, pero no obtuvo repuesta.

Soubi se dirigió a su cama y se recostó en ella mirando al techo, como si en pudiera pedirle disculpas a Ritsuka

he!! Soubi, tenemos que terminar el trabajo!!

Ahorita voy!, adelántate!

Bien pero si no llegas pronto vendré por ti

Soubi siguió recostado unos minutos mas, de verdad quería disculparse con Ritsuka por su mal comportamiento de esa tarde…

Sou-chan!!, te estoy hablando respóndeme!!

A si ya, ya voy – apenas se levantaba de la cama, cuando Kio lo tomo del rostro y lo beso.

Soubi no sabia que hacer, no esperaba que su amigo lo besara, quiso pensar que estaba soñando, que se había quedado dormido, pero una punzada en su labio inferior causada por una mordida de Kio, le hizo saber que estaba completamente despierto y que en realidad estaba siendo besado por Kio, no supo porque pero quería corresponder el beso, le estaba gustando, sintió como la lengua de Kio delineaba sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, los labios de Soubi se entreabrieron, dejando probar mas el a su amigo, al mismo tiempo que el probaba a Kio, quien definitivamente besaba diferente que Ritsuka, el si sabia besar, convenciéndolo cada vez mas que era mejor que el chico y en muchos aspectos; y lo noto el sentir como Kio rozaba su erección en la de Soubi, quien posos sus manos en el trasero de Kio para así hacer que este se sentara en su regazo, creando mas fricción entre ellos, Kio empezó a desvestir a Soubi, metiendo sus manos debajo de la playera de este, mientras se besaban, Soubi no supo porque dejaba que el otro lo desvistiera, si el en realidad amaba a Ritsuka, pero definitivamente Kio, debería de ser mejor en la cama que su pequeño, quien aun era algo inocente, no es que no lo satisficiera pero en verdad quería saber que podía mostrarle Kio, quería acostarse con el, tener sexo con el (porque eso seria en realidad, vil sexo), su mente fue arrancada de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió las manos de Kio debajo de su ropa, explorando su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que las manos de Kio le proporcionaban, gimió involuntariamente ante le caricia que le dio en sus tetillas, aumentando la excitación de Kio.

De un momento a otro dejo de pensar en Ritsuka y empezó a acariciar a Kio de la misma manera, la ropa ya comenzaba a estorbarles, querían más del otro, se deseaban, así que Soubi le saco la playera a Kio, para poder besar su pecho, lamió sus tetillas, endureciéndolas, Kio le quito su playera también, uniendo sus labios después, para poder así desabrochar su pantalón, abandono los labios de Soubi, bajando lentamente por su pecho, lamiendo cada parte de piel en su camino, mordiendo un poco para hacerlo gemir, trazando un camino hasta el borde del bóxer de Soubi, que retiro con un solo movimiento, dejando su miembro completamente erecto al descubierto y sin dudarlo, se lo metió a la boca, devorándolo, dando leves mordiscos en la punta, succionándolo, provocando que los gemidos se le escaparan de los labios, de verdad que lo estaba disfrutando, ya no faltaba mucho para que terminara, así que Kio acelero los movimientos de su boca para que se corriera en su boca.

- aaahhh!! – el gemido de Soubi indicaba que había terminado y o hizo dentro de la boca de Kio, quien bebió toda la sustancia que había salido de el.

Se levanto para volver a besar a Soubi, quien se dio cuenta de cómo su sabor se mezclaba con el de Kio, sus manos pasaron de su espalda al pantalón de Kio, metiendo su mano dentro del bóxer de este, tomando su ya despierto y duro miembro, masturbándolo.

Soubi bajo por el pecho de Kio, llegando a donde antes estaban sus pantalones y soplo en la punta de su mimbro, haciendo que este arqueara la espalda y soltara un grito de placer, lo metió en su boca y lo masturbo, con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo, haciendo que Kio retorciera las sabana por el placer que sentía, lo hizo que se corriera en su boca, bebiendo el también toda la esencia de su amigo.

Se coloco entre las piernas de Kio, para penetrarlo, una vez que encontró su entrada, se introdujo lentamente en el, sintiendo como se estremecía ante la intromisión. Una vez que estuvo completamente adentro, le dejo que se acostumbrara y se empezó a mover, marcando un vaivén lleno de placer para ambos, al tiempo que volvía a masturbarle, los gemidos de Kio aumentaban, al igual que la velocidad de los movimientos y la profundidad de las embestidas de Soubi, se acercaba el clímax para ambos pero salio de el antes de que terminara dentro de Kio, dejando de masturbarle también.

Ya que el miembro de Kio estaba duro de nuevo, lo tomo y se acomodo sobre el, penetrándose a si mismo, lentamente, bajando por todo el miembro de Kio, sintiéndole por completo, antes de que terminara de bajar en el, inicio el movimiento sobre el, subia y bajaba, mientras Kio le masturbaba con una mano y con la otra le ayudaba en la penetración, el ritmo se sus movimientos se acelero. El orgasmo estaba cada vez más y más cerca para ambos. Hasta que no aguantaron más.

- AAAHHH!! – gritaron, ambos, vaciando su esencia nuevamente, Kio dentro de Soubi y este en la mano y vientre de Kio.

Soubi libero el miembro de Kio y se recostó en la cama, estaba cansado, pero antes de que cerrara sus ojos, el recuerdo de Ritsuka le espanto el sueño por completo, trato de explicarse el porque de su reciente acto, era como si le hubiese sido infiel a su sacrifice, Kio descansaba a su lado en la cama, así que no se percato de la inquietud de Soubi.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar con Kio, no tenia que volver a suceder, pero en realidad le había gustado, de hecho el quisiera repetirlo, siempre que pudiera….

Por al mañana se dirigió a la secundaria donde estudiaba Ritsuka, tenia que disculparse, además quería quitarse ese cargo de conciencia por lo de la otra noche.

- Ritsuka! – dijo llamando la atención del chico

- Soubi que haces aquí?, te dije que no quería verte! –mentira, en realidad deseaba verlo y como no si en realidad si le amaba, el toque de la mano de Soubi, fue mas que suficiente para que dejara de decir esas cosas

- suki da yo Ritsuka, no lo olvides nunca – después de esas palabras lo beso, algo corto, pero muy apasionado

Cuando se separaron, Ritsuka ya había olvidado su enojo con Soubi y este se sentía perdonado por el chico. Lo miro antes decirle…

- Rituka, de verdad…te amo… - diciendo esto abrazo al chico, quien correspondió el abrazo

- yo también Soubi…

Capitulo dos!!

Caminaron a casa de Soubi, tomados de la mano, Ritsuka o sabia lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el departamento de Soubi, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba, así que se sentía feliz, de hecho estaba tan feliz que quería demostrárselo a Soubi, por eso había aceptado ir a su departamento,

"al abrir mis alas tengo recuerdos de ti,  
Se que nunca te olvidare,  
Por eso siempre están desplegadas"

Pienso que no se puede ser mas dichoso

Solo acompañado por tu mirada en silencio

Callados en un mar de besos

Que hablan solo de amor

Gritando pasion

Y matando la tristeza pasada

Solo tu ..solo yo….


	2. CoNfEsIoN

CoNfEsIoN

**CoNfEsIoN**

Caminaron a casa de Soubi, tomados de la mano, Ritsuka no sabia lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba.

- en que piensas Soubi?? – Pregunto tranquilamente Ritsuka – estas muy callado

- en nada en especial – mostrándole una calida sonrisa, era muy bueno mintiendo - bien, ya llegamos – anuncio Soubi para después abrir la puerta del departamento, todo estaba en orden….

Ritsuka entro en el departamento, se quito los zapatos y se sentó en la cama de Soubi, haciendo una seña a su combatiente para que se reuniera con el y Soubi no tardo en alcanzarle.

Se sentó al lado de su sacrifice, quien lo beso, con tal desesperación que casi tira a Soubi de la cama, aunque esto impresiono a Soubi, correspondió ese apasionado beso, de verdad que no parecía ser Ritsuka quien lo besaba, sino Kio y recordando la noche pasada y el cargo de conciencia, rompió el beso, pero al abrir los ojos no vio a su amigo, sino a Ritsuka, su Ritsuka con una cara de desconcierto ante la reciente acción de Soubi, le miraba fijamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar ahí la respuesta, sin tener éxito, así que se levanto de la cama de su sentouki y dándole un beso en la mejilla se dispuso a salir del departamento.

- Ritsuka…lo siento…yo…- Soubi no sabia por que había hecho eso, quería disculparse, aunque en realidad también quería que Ritsuka le perdonara, aunque tuviera que decirle lo que había pasado – perdóname…

- So-soubi…de que estas hablando?...- Ritsuka estaba desconcertado primero por lo que Soubi había hecho y después por las palabras de este…

Ya estaba en la puerta cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos le rodeaban, impidiéndole avanzar mas, atrayéndolo al pecho de la persona mas importante en su vida después de Seimei, sintió los tibios labios de Soubi en su cuello y relajándose ante la agradable sensación que le causaban, se dejo besar por Soubi, quien lo giro de la cintura para hacer así que quedaran de frente, miro detenidamente a Ritsuka, ya no era un niño, definitivamente había crecido demasiado desde que lo conoció, no solo en estatura sino también en su forma de ser, su carácter era mas tranquilo, incluso ya era muy extraño que le dieran esos ataques de ira que solía tener, no sabia como había podido tener sexo con Kio, pero definitivamente ahora necesitaba probarse a si mismo, que en realidad era a Ritsuka a quien amaba, que la noche con Kio no había significado nada, así que volvió a besar a Ritsuka, quien estaba en los brazos de Soubi y se había vuelto a quitar los tenis que hace solo unos segundos había colocado en sus pies, se abrazo a su combatiente por el cuello de este, pegándose mas a su cuerpo, dejando que su calor lo invadiera.

Soubi lo hizo sentarse en el sillón, frente a el, lo miro fijamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar el valor para poder decirle lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

- Ritsuka…yo…- estaba nervioso, hacia tanto que no tenia esa sensación, no sabia como decirlo, no sabia por donde empezar…- yo quiero…quiero que me perdones…

- pero de que hablas Soubi… por que te tengo que perdonar?? – de verdad el chico no entendía, o probablemente no quería hacerlo

- anoche Ritsuka…Kio…- de verdad no podía decírselo, imaginaba como reaccionaria el chico, pero lo que mas temía era que ya no quisiera estar con el y no como su sacrifice, sino como su pareja

- Kio…que tiene que ver el en esto?? – creía saber a la que se refería

- el y yo…estuvimos juntos…y…

- QUE?! – Ritsuka se levanto de donde estaba sentado, de verdad esa confesión por parte de Soubi lo había impresionado demasiado, no podía creer que Soubi, su Soubi, lo había engañado son su "amigo", porque después tanto tiempo, el consideraba a Kio como uno sus amigos aunque no como el mejor, por lo menos alguien muy, muy cercano a ellos, sobretodo por el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Soubi…

- Ritsuka de verdad perdóname…yo no se porque lo hice…- no recibió respuesta por parte del chico, aun estaba de pie y en shock por lo anterior – por favor, se que no tiene excusa lo que hice pero…

- te gusto?...- Soubi no esperaba esa pregunta – contéstame…lo disfrutaste?!

- yo….

- lo hiciste?! – se escuchaba algo alterado

- algo…- fue su única respuesta

- entonces…no te arrepientes del todo…

- Ritsuka por favor perdóname como quieres que te lo demuestre!!...

- no me demuestres nada!! – dijo tomado sus cosas y corriendo a la puerta – no quiero volver a verte!!

- Ritsuka…

Cerro de un portazo, que probablemente se escucho por todo el edificio, pero no supo que hacer, se quedo callado, de pie donde hace unos instantes había estado Ritsuka, no supo cuanto tiempo paso desde que Ritsuka se marcho, pero tampoco le importaba, hasta que el vibrador y el timbre de su celular lo sacaron de sus pensamientos…

- si?...

- Sou-chan donde estas??, todavía no terminamos el trabajo de la clase de mañana…hey me estas escuchando?? – Soubi no respondía, en realidad no quería ver a Kio, así que colgó

Llamo al celular de Ritsuka, pero no le contestaba, lo tenía apagado o simplemente le colgaba, definitivamente estaba enojado, pero tenia aclarar las cosas con el, tenia que decirle lo que sentía en realidad y como habían pasado las cosas…

Kio estaba en su casa, aun podía creer que lo había hecho con Soubi, de hecho el creía que había sido un sueño, por eso intentaba tratar a Soubi como antes y tal vez de ese modo fingir que nunca paso, pero al parecer Soubi lo recordaba muy bien.

Probablemente el que le había contestado el teléfono no era su amigo sino Ritsuka y que tal se Soubi le había contado, probablemente eso había pasado y ahora Ritsuka lo odiaba mas que a nadie en el mundo…pero que demonios estaba pensando, tena que hablar con Soubi y después saber si Ritsuka en realidad sabia lo que había pasado. Así que tomo el celular y volvió a marcarle a Soubi.

- Soubi!! No me cuelgues, por favor escúchame primero…

- que quieres?? – dijo notablemente molesto

- mira quiero saber si se lo contaste a Ritsuka??

- para que quieres saber??

- necesito saberlo, soubi ni siquiera se en realidad paso..

- si paso y Ritsuka si lo sabe

- que?! Maldita sea… yo lo siento…se que esto te traerá problemas con el… pero de verdad perdóname…yo pensé que tu podrías…- colgó el teléfono…no podía dejar que Soubi lo supiera – llegar a amarme como yo a ti…

Salio corriendo de su casa, tenia que explicarle las cosas a Ritsuka, todo había sido culpa suya…

Estaba por llegar cuando, topo con Ritsuka en un pequeño parque cerca de su casa, sentado en los columpios, al parecer estaba llorando, si que se acerco, casi sin hacer ruido y se hincó delante de el

- Ritsuka-kun…- extendió su mano para tocar su cabeza pero…

- no me toques!! – Grito Ritsuka, levantándose rápidamente de donde se encontraba – tu…es tu culpa… - dijo aun sollozando

- lo se y perdóname…- dijo volviendo a acocase a el lentamente – quiero que sepas que lo que paso no fue culpa de Soubi… sino mía… - ese comentario lo impresiono, Kio se estaba culpando a si mismo para que el perdonara a Soubi – te lo juro que el no quería…

- mentira!! Solo quieres que perdone a Soubi, pero aun así ustedes seguirán juntos, engañándome a mis espaldas, que bajo has caído Kio, yo creí que de verdad no apreciabas…eres un descarado, mira que venir aquí por que Soubi te lo pidió, dime donde esta, se que vino contigo… - dijo mientras alejaba mas de Kio y buscaba con la mirada a Soubi

- el no esta aquí…yo vine solo, por que quiero que sepas que lo de anoche fue…yo amo a Soubi y pensé que podría tenerlo aunque fuera una vez…como si de verdad me amara como te ama a ti…pero no fue así, el pensó en ti todo el tiempo…

- de…de verdad?...

- de verdad… es obvio que no me quieras creer, pero créeme, si para que vea a Soubi feliz, tiene que estar a tu lado, entonces yo…yo acepto que…que lo he perdido

- Kio…- se limpio las lágrimas que aun tenia en el rostro y abrazo a Kio, en señal de perdón, ahora solo tenia que perdonar a Soubi… - solo quiero que sepas algo… te perdono….pero no lo olvidare…y quiero que recuerdes esto…Soubi…es mió!!

Ritsuka salio corriendo del parque, corrió a casa de Soubi tan rápido como pudo, subió las escaleras y al estar frente a la puerta dudo…respiro profundamente tratando de armarse de valor… toco

No recibió respuesta, así que intento abrir la puerta…

Entro sin hacer ruido, ahí estaba, Soubi estaba sentado en el sillón, fumando el 10° cigarrillo desde que se había ido…

- Soubi…

- Ritsuka…- dijo mirando a donde había salido la voz, no lo podía creer, ahí estaba su Ritsuka, mirándolo… - volviste…


	3. PeNiTeNcIa y AbSoLuCiOn

PeNiTeNcIa y AbSoLuCiOn

**PeNiTeNcIa y AbSoLuCiOn**

Sin decir más, Ritsuka corrió hasta donde estaba Soubi lo beso, no sabia como pero en ese mismo momento, su coraje se había desvanecido, sentía que tenia que demostrarle que le era mejor que Kio, así que le beso, con pasión y desesperación como si en ello se le fuera la vida, Soubi devolvía los besos que este le ofrecía y se impresionaba con cada beso que Ritsuka le daba. Ritsuka tenia el control de la situación es ese momento, así que arrastro a Soubi hasta la cama, mientras le sacaba la ropa, entre besos y caricias, Ritsuka ahogaba uno que otro gemido en los labios de Soubi, hasta que sus piernas chocaron con la cama de su combatiente, se dejo caer en ella, trayéndose con el a Soubi, quien para no aplastar a Ritsuka, se recargo en sus brazos, mientras el chico con sus manos quitaba los pantalones de Soubi, quien seguía besando el cuello y hombros de Ritsuka.

- Ritsuka…- llamo la atención del chico, quien le cayo con la mirada y sin darle tiempo protestar, le volvió a besar...

Los pantalones de Soubi quedaron en el suelo, al igual que las otras prendas que ambos habían tenido puestas, solo una prenda quedaba en ambos cuerpos, Ritsuka acaricio el miembro de Soubi por encima del bóxer que traía puesto, que ya estaba completamente duro, así que decidió darle algo de atención, tomo el bóxer y comenzó a quitárselo, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo que quedaba al descubierto, al igual que su lengua probaba cada trozo de piel que tocaba del pecho del sentouki, bajaba y subía por su pecho, concentrándose en las tetillas del adulto que ya estaban duras, de verdad lo estaba disfrutado, casi tanto como Soubi, que no cupo en que momento había quedado debajo del chico, de pronto sintió como la mano de Ritsuka envolvía su hombría y como su mano tomaba un ritmo sobre ella, sentía como masajeaba la punta

- aaahhh!!, Ritsuka!! – no pudo evitarlo

Ritsuka siguió bajando por el abdomen de Soubi, hasta llegar a donde su mano se encontraba, beso la base de ese miembro, mientras unas manos se posaban detrás de su cabeza, siguió besándolo hasta la punta, causando el estremecimiento por parte del adulto que estaba debajo suyo, que arqueo la espalda, cuando cubrió con su boca el miembro de Soubi, quien no paraba de jadear y dar algunos gemidos de notorio placer, obviamente no era la primera vez que sentía eso, pero definitivamente era la primera vez que Ritsuka era quien se lo hacia, se sentía increíble, aunque era evidente que su sacrifice no tenia practica en ello, pero quería sentir mas y mas, así que con sus manos empujaba la cabeza del chico para incrementar la profundidad, procurando que no fuera a lastimarlo, para Ritsuka, ver a Soubi tal y como lo veía en ese momento, lo estaba excitando de sobremanera, era la primer vez que lo veía de esa forma, tenia las mejillas encendidas, el supuso que se debía al calor corporal de este, sus labios entreabiertos pronunciando su nombre una y otra vez, los ojos entrecerrados, por el placer que le estaba dando, y el sudor de cuerpo, como una clara muestra de que en realidad disfrutaba lo que el estaba haciéndole, Soubi no podía mas, sentía como su cuerpo se estremecía ante cada movimiento de Ritsuka, sentía como si estuviera a punto de tocar el cielo con sus propias manos, los jadeos eran cada ves mas sonoros al igual que sus gemidos….

- AAAHHH!! – fue el ultimo gemido que emitió antes de terminar en la boca de su sacrifice, para quien la sensación de un liquido recorriendo su garganta y el fuerte gemido por parte del combatiente, lo saco de sus pensamientos y trato de tragar toda la esencia de su amante.

Ritsuka tratando de retomar el control de la situación, lo beso, pero Soubi estaba decidido a devolverle el favor. Así que dejo que le besara, quedando aun debajo de el, para después poder retirar la única prenda del cuerpo de su sacifice, una vez sin ella, deslizo sus manos por su espalda y su bien formado trasero, tomando por sorpresa a Ritsuka, quien intentando detenerle, le tomo las manos, cosa que aprovecho para después bajar hasta el miembro de su sacrifice, acerco sus labios a la punta de este, donde soplo suavemente y le dio un pequeño beso, después una suave lamida, provocando un gemido en Ritsuka, que al instante soltó la manos de Soubi, una vez libre dio un giro en la cama quedando de esta forma ahora el arriba de Ritsuka y después llevar sus manos a donde había estado su lengua, recorriendo la extensión de su sacrifice, masturbándola, haciendo gemir al dueño de ese trozo de carne entre sus manos, volvió a lamerlo para después meterlo de lleno en su boca, con su lengua recorrió desde la base del miembro hasta la punta, succiono suavemente, para no lastimar a Ritsuka, quien ya estaba completamente entregado ante tales caricias y de hecho quería mas, así que coloco sus manos en la cabeza del combatiente, marcando el ritmo.

- So-Soubi…aaahh- era lo único que lograba articular

El chico seguía con su cadera el ritmo marcado, en realidad la estaba disfrutando, el cuerpo de su sentouki reacciono de nuevo ante tal estimulo, como lo eran los gemidos de Ritsuka y la grandiosa vista que tenia de el ese momento, completamente a su merced, su sacrifice había terminado en su boca, era algo totalmente placentero para el, trago todo y se levanto de donde se encontraba y volvió a besarle, pasando por su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello y por ultimo sus labios, todo en el le gustaba, Soubi dio a Ritsuka tres de sus dedos, así que el chico se di cuenta de lo que planeaba Soubi, así los chupo, para que después pudiera introducirlos en su cuerpo. Definitivamente había perdido el control de la situación, pero no importaba, aun así podía terminar de darle esa demostración y dejarle claro que el, era mil veces mejor que Kio…

Soubi hizo lo mismo que la primera vez que lo hicieron, introdujo uno de sus dedos en su entrada, después el segundo, moviéndolo dentro de el, para así, meter un tercer dedo, causando algo de dolor, siguiendo el movimiento que el anteriormente hacia con solo dos dedos, desplazando así el dolor una vez mas dejando solo el placer, un gemido por parte de Ritsuka le indico a Soubi que era el momento de entrar en el, introdujo su miembro, haciendo que sintiera toda su extensión, tomando sus caderas procurando no entrar muy rápido y que lastimarlo.

Una vez dentro de él, dejo que se acostumbrara, pero después de un par de segundos, Ritsuka inicio con el movimiento sobre el miembro de Soubi, en realidad deseaban sentirlo así y Soubi no se negaba, también lo estaba disfrutando, de verdad Ritsuka le estaba demostrando que ya no era un niño como la ultima vez que lo habían hecho, de verdad lo estaba haciendo sentir tan bien, tal y como Kio lo había hecho, ya estaba completamente convencido de que Ritsuka era en verdad mejor que Kio y la persona a la que el en realidad…

- aaahhh!! – ese gemido por parte de Ritsuka lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Soubi tomo el miembro de Ritsuka y lo masajeo, masturbándolo, haciéndolo sentir el más intenso placer que hubiera sentido antes, arrancando gemidos más fuertes y continuos - So-Soubi!!...aahhh!!

Soubi le beso, sabia que no le faltaría mucho para terminar, pero quería terminar al mismo tiempo que Ritsuka.

- AAHHH!! – se unieron en un ultimo gemido, los movimientos de sus caderas diminuyeron poco a poco. Ritsuka quedo sobre Soubi, abrazándolo, esta aun no salía de su interior, pero no le importaba, atrajo a Soubi hacia el en un abrazo fuerte, dejando que las respiraciones de ambos se regularizaran, al igual que su ritmo cardiaco, Soubi podía escuchar los latidos de Ritsuka, haciendo que cayera presa del sueño…

- Soubi… - dijo en un susurro – me amas? – esa pregunta lo había sacado por completo del estado de modorra en el que había caído hacia solo unos instantes

- mucho…- respondió suavemente

- entonces…por que estuviste con Kio?...- sintió como un hueco se le hacia en el corazón al recordarse engañado y como una sensación de tristeza lo dominaba, casi al punto de llorar…

- porque cometí un grave error…Ritsuka por favor perdóname… de verdad yo… no se que haría sin ti… - después de esas palabras, las lagrimas de Ritsuka, abandonaron sus ojos, sintió que podía perdonarle…. – Soubi abrazo mas fuerte a Ritsuka, jalando la sabana para así cubrir ambos cuerpos con ella

- Soubi…quien lo hace mejor??

- que?, a que te refieres??

- si quien lo hace mejor Kio o yo??, con quien te gusto mas?

- la verdad….tu – Soubi tomo el mentón de Ritsuka y lo beso

- Soubi… - y abrazándose mas al pecho de su sentouki, dejo que el sueño lo invadiera – te perdono…

"al abrir mis alas tengo recuerdos de ti,  
Se que nunca te olvidare,  
Por eso siempre están desplegadas"

Pienso que no se puede ser mas dichoso

Solo acompañado por tu mirada en silencio

Callados en un mar de besos

Que hablan solo de amor

Gritando pasion

Y matando la tristeza pasada

Solo tu ..solo yo….


End file.
